A glasses-type 3D image display device has been known in related art, which realizes 3D vision by allowing an observer to see different images having parallax with both eyes by wearing special glasses for 3D vision using liquid crystal shutters (refer to JP-A-08-327961 (Patent Document 1), JP-A-2002-82307 (Patent Document 2)). As it is necessary to allow the observer to see different parallax images with a left eye and a right eye for realizing 3D vision, two parallax images as a left-eye image and a right-eye image are necessary.
FIG. 17 shows a common glasses-type structure example of a 3D image display device in related art. The 3D display device includes a display device 101 displaying images and liquid crystal shutter-type shutter glasses 102 for observing the display device 101. The display device 101 includes a display unit 111 having a two-dimensional display panel such as a liquid crystal display device or a CRT (cathode ray tube) and a display-side polarizing plate 112 provided on the side of a display surface 111A of the display unit 111. The shutter glasses 102 include a left-eye shutter 102L arranged on the side of a left-eye 3L of the observer and a right-eye shutter 102R arranged on the side of a right-eye 3R of the observer. The left-eye shutter 102L includes, for example, a TN (Twisted Nematic) type liquid crystal cell 120, a first glasses-side polarizing plate 121 arranged at the liquid crystal cell 120 on the observer's side and a second glasses-side polarizing plate 122 arranged at the liquid crystal cell 120 on the side of the display unit 111. The right-eye shutter 102R has the same structure as the left-eye shutter 102L. In the 3D image display device, left-eye images and right-eye images are alternately displayed on the display device 101 in a time-sharing manner. The left-eye shutter 102L and the right-eye shutter 102R in the shutter glasses 102 are on/off (open/close) controlled alternately in synchronization with the display timing, thereby allowing the observer to recognize only left-eye images on the side of the left-eye 3L and to recognize only right-eye images on the side of the right-eye 3R to realize 3D vision.